thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Wildfire (Endurance)
Synopsis Tragedy strikes, resulting in Jim's prediction to come true. Plot In the camp, Lori says what Shane did was irresponsible and dangerous. Shane says he was sorry. Andrea yells they don't have the supplies to help Ed. "First you try shooting Rick, now you beat a man to death." Everyone looks at him. Lori asks what she means. Andrea says when she told Rick Lori wanted to talk to him, she caught Shane aiming his gun at Rick. Shane tells her to shut up. Dale looks at Rick and says he told him so. Lori and Rick are together and she says he needs to do something about Shane. Rick asks what. "Kill him if you have to." Jim returns to the camp. Daryl asks why he stopped. Jim shrugs and says he decided to stop after 15. "Something told me to." Donna tells him to stop scaring her and her family. Ben tells his mother to calm down. He then tells Jim he does need to tone it down. Ed is in him and Carol's tent, still trying to recover. Carol says she's sorry this happened to him. Ed says she should be sorry since it's her fault. Carol looks at him with disbelief. She asks what he means. He says she just had to resist him. She stands and says maybe he shouldn't be such an abusive dick. He yells for her to get back in the tent as she leaves. Shane is in the woods, angered at how everyone is treating him. He takes his lighter and looks towards the camp before gathering some branches and setting them on fire. He walks away as the fire slowly spreads. Everyone is at the camp, socializing with each other. Rick and Lori are laughing about something when Lori frowns, sniffing the air. She looks to the woods and sees the fire. She screams, yelling for Carl to run to her. Donna and Allen get Sophia behind them. Walkers emerge from the woods, one getting into Ed's tent and killing him. Andrea tells Amy to get her gun. Amy runs into the RV and looks for it. She grabs it and turns to see a walker had gotten into the RV. She screams and shoots it, hitting it's shoulder. It pushes her down and screams, trying to push it off. Andrea hears her sister scream and runs in to see the walker bite her neck. Andrea screams in horror and grabs a pot and hits it over the head, taking her gun and shooting it. Shane shoots at walkers, Daryl using his crossbow. Dale decapitates a walker with his ax. Andrea shoots her sister so she doesn't come back. Soon, Rick shouts they need to leave. Dale has some people get in the RV and some people get in the truck. Donna tells Andrea she has to leave Amy. Andrea sobs and drags her sister off the RV. They drive off. Jim says he knows why he dug those graves now. The group stops on the highway and get out of the vehicles. Jacqui asks how that could have happened. Shane, who knows how it happened, says it could have been natural. Daryl says he's a hunter and there was nothing natural about any of that. "Someone set that fire." Lori looks at Shane and asks if it was him. Shane doesn't answer. Andrea screams and punches him, saying he killed her sister. Lizzie looks at Jim and asks what's on his arm. "You got a cut, I think." Jim looks and says, "That's no cut." Everyone gasps, realizing it's a bite. Co-Stars *Adam Minarovich as Ed Peletier *Jeryl Prescott Sales as Jacqui *Juan Pereja as Morales *Maddie Lomax as Lizzie Morales Deaths *Ed Peletier *Amy *13 Unnamed Survivors Trivia *Ed is the first living character killed in the show. *Despite Jim digging all those graves, they are left unused. *Jim is bit by a walker. Category:Endurance Category:Episodes